


A Little Game of Cat and Mouse

by thanatopis



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Yamazaki…what do you think you’re doing?” Haruka asks calmly enough, though he can’t keep the little shiver of uncertainty out of his voice as Sousuke crowds into him from behind, giving a teasing bite to the nape of his neck.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I couldn't help but write this.

“Yamazaki…what do you think you’re doing?” Haruka asks calmly enough, though he can’t keep the little shiver of uncertainty out of his voice as Sousuke crowds into him from behind, giving a teasing bite to the nape of his neck.

Coincidently or not, they’re the last two in the locker room and ever since that first kiss days ago, it has haunted Haruka in the form of lingering touches and secret glances, broaching on territory Haruka is less than familiar with. Sousuke is unpleasant, but Haruka has never told him once to stop and he wonders why.

Sousuke places both his hands flat on either side of Haruka, making his own little make-shift cage for the smaller teen as he leans slowly into Haruka’s space, breath hot and tepid on the side of his neck and Haruka bites at the inside of his cheek, shifting slightly on his feet.

This is dangerous, Haruka thinks—being this close to Sousuke. He wouldn’t be able to explain it, let alone make excuses for it if someone caught them like this together: Sousuke’s bare chest pressing up against Haruka’s back, molding against him in a way that feels all too solid and real as his hips flatten on the perk curve of Haruka’s ass, nuzzling into the firm, but soft flesh with a slow roll of his hips.

Haruka’s lips part, breath leaving him in a startled gasp as Sousuke does it again and again, until he feels the pit of his stomach start to smolder in that familiar way he’s not used to.

“No matter how hard I try I can’t get it out of my head.” Sousuke says, voice low and rough and it resonates up into Haruka’s ear canal, caressing over the synapses in his brain and settling low in his stomach, spreading up his arms and down his legs—this warm and pleasant buzzing feeling that sometimes makes him numb.

He wants to ask ‘what’—what won’t leave him?—but all the air in his lungs get caught in his throat as Sousuke starts to messily kiss and lick at the curve of his shoulder, his tongue burning as it laves over his skin sinuously, _tasting_ him and tracing the bumps and smooth skin that react to him and his touch like nothing Haruka has ever known.

Something sounding like a strained garble comes out of Haruka’s mouth at the feeling, unconsciously rubbing his hips back into the slight pressure of Sousuke’s hips, where his cock, thick and intimidatingly hard, nuzzles insistently against him.

Haruka feels a huff of warm laughter on the side of his neck and wonders what Sousuke finds so damn funny in this situation.

Haruka means to ask with his eyes as he pivots his head a little bit sideways, frown etching over his delicate features but when he actually takes a look at Sousuke, Haruka just…blanks.

Even in middle school Sousuke had always had an intense and aggressive nature to him, it’s no different here as aquamarine eyes sear right through him, leaving a burn so deep that it turns his body into crackling embers.

Haruka gasps as Sousuke pulls his and his own jammers down to their thighs and Haruka looks down just in time to watch his cock pop free, bobbing aimlessly in the air before Sousuke’s fist circles it—all too hard and rough but it feels _good_ , incredibly good as Haruka clenches his teeth together trying not to make too much noise—not wanting to be found out or give Sousuke the satisfaction.

“God, you’re pretty.” Yamazaki huffs against the shell of his ear, teeth nipping and tongue licking at the sensitive skin and Haruka shivers.

“Anyone ever tell you Nanase how pretty you look right when you’re about to come?” There’s something almost callous about the words when they come out of Sousuke’s mouth. He knows just as well as Haruka does that no one has ever touched him like this—in such a crude way that makes Haruka blush every time he thinks about it or ache in that odd way when he reminisces about what it feels like having Sousuke’s body on top of his.

Haruka jolts as he feels thick, hot and hard flesh align and push between his thighs.

Ah, so he means to do this, Haruka thinks, not being able to hide the sharp intake of breath, how it flutters in his chest as the muscles in his stomach ripple and his legs readily squeeze around the cockhead peeping between his thighs.

Sousuke grunts, shifting to find the best angle, hand painfully still on Haruka’s cock while the free one embeds itself in the thick of his hair, pulling back and angling Haruka’s head in a position where he can see Sousuke and his every reaction and vice versa.

Haruka moans at the first thrust, biting into his lip to silence it as Sousuke rolls his hips, powerfully and slow, making Haruka ache in ways he didn’t know were possible.

“Yamazaki…” Haruka groans, fingers scrabbling against the lockers as his own hips pitch up, desperate for Sousuke to start moving his hand. Just the thought of it is enough to have Haruka hissing between his teeth.

Sousuke chuckles, the sound dark and rich and he squeezes at the base of Haruka’s cock teasingly before giving it one steady pump with a twist of his wrist and Haruka’s eyes flutter shut as his mouth parts on a moan.

The rut of Sousuke’s hips mimic the hand on his cock, rapidly gaining speed in a hurried frenzy that promises fast release, but nowhere near close enough to satisfy the cravings they both share when it comes to indulging in each other’s bodies.

Sousuke shoves him hard, chest pressing flat against the cool lockers. His nipples tightening even harder as they make contact with the chilled metal and Haruka’s back arches in a tight bow at the contrasting sensations at his chest and in-between his legs.

Haruka feels his orgasm cresting like a metaphorical wave, the muscles in his legs spasm while his cock leaks messily over Sousuke’s hand, down his balls, and around Sousuke’s cock as it squelches loudly between his thighs. Haruka can’t help but cry out at the overwhelming feeling as it crashes around him like water, finding its way into his mouth and ears until the feeling simply becomes him.

“Fuck—” Sousuke grunts beside his ear and the sound feels faraway and distant, an echo reaching him as if spoken through a long winding tunnel and he only realizes it’s over when Sousuke pulls away from him, taking his heat along with him as Haruka stumbles slightly, blinking out of his daze.

They’re both breathing hard by the end of it. Sousuke runs the hand not covered in Haruka’s semen through his hair as he searches through his bag for a towel, wiping himself off as well as his hand with an aspirated sigh.

Haruka frowns.

_Did he come?_

Haruka finds the answer as he looks down at himself, thighs and part of his jammers covered in sticky white and his breath hitches, only imaging how he must look.

“Here,” Haruka immediately catches the towel with reflexes that would impress anyone and grimaces slightly at the already wet dampness.

“Aw, don’t look like that,” Sousuke grins smugly, readjusting himself back into his jammers with an ease that makes Haruka equal parts envious and dismal.

With an amused crook of his brow, Sousuke gives him one last appreciating look, his blue-green eyes gleaming and arrogant as they roam slowly over his body, taking in the filthy image and no doubt saving it for future inspiration. Haruka suddenly has the distinct urge to cover himself from those impeding eyes.

Sousuke clicks his teeth, placing his hand saucily on his hip. “Hurry and get cleaned up, they’re probably wondering where you are.”

Haruka just nods, not bothering to look at Sousuke’s retreating back as he exits the locker room with an upbeat whistle, throwing his usual dark blue towel over his shoulder.

Haruka frowns severely at the stains on his jammers. He’s going to have to make a quick break for the pool if he wants the others not to notice and hopefully, by then the stains will be gone.

Haruka looks up then, staring at nothing in particular as he ponders how it got so bad.

He can never come up with a good enough answer.


End file.
